Reading The Stars
by Nightly Halo
Summary: Present for my BETA KyuuNaruSaku. SasuNaru oneshot. Team 7 attends Konoha's yearly festival. Naruto drags Sasuke with him to a fortune telling booth. What happens after both of them go to see her? UberFluffy Fluffy Fluff! Enjoy! RR if you like


**Reading The Stars**

_SasuNaru one-shot present_

* * *

**Summary:** For my BETA KyuuNaruSaku. Another day in Konoha for Team 7. But what happens when Sasuke and Naruto decide to have their fortune told at the Konoha Festival. Will they realize their feelings for each other?

**Disclaimer:** I asked Kishimoto Masashi if I could have Naruto and Sasuke. But he just stared at me, and gave me two dolls of them instead before shutting his door and going back to his manga

**Rating:** T - nothing explicit (aka no lemons)

**_Warning:_**_ BL (Boy's Love) slash, yaoi, whatever you like to call it. If you don't like, then don't read, simple as that. Otherwise, enjoy!_

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

and the bars are timeskips

* * *

Dictionary for "Reading The Stars"  


Arigatou - Thank you

Teme- a pet Name Naruto has for Sasuke (ect. Sasuke-teme.)

Dobe - Means 'Dead Last', it's Sasuke's pet name for Naruto

Ma- along the lines of 'well'. such as, well, I better get going.

Hai - yes, okay ect.

-sensei - means what you see, sensei, or teacher

Kami -God

-chan - phrase used at the end of a females name that one is close to or older then. It can also be used in a teasing manner to a boy.

Yatta - expression of joy (yay, w00t, ect.)

Clairvoyant - Person that can fortell the future

_Sub-Dictionary- Ninja terms_

Jounin -3rd rank up from Academy Student. They are skilled ninja, high class. Just below ANBU, Specialized ANBU and Special OPS units.

-------

(Don't know about you guys but I hate reading stories and not knowing what a word means, so from now on I will add a Dictionary at the top of all my stories. Hope it helps you guys better understand the stories.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is for you KyuuNaruSaku! Thanks so much for being an awesome BETA and friend! I would have steered off track a long time ago if not for you…so…enjoy! …oh, and you other people too xD

* * *

It was another day for Team 7. But not an ordinary day. Today was the Konoha Festival. Lots of fun games, activities, and contests lined the streets of The Hidden Leaf Village. So, naturally all ninja were given a day off.

"Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei!" A 17-year-old jounin, Uzumaki Naruto tugged on his former sensei's sleeve. "Let's go to the fortune telling!"

"Hai, hai. Calm down Naruto, we will." Kakashi stated. His eyes crinkled a little, showing he was smiling behind his mask.

"Naruto! We're jounin, act like it- oh my Kami!" 18-year-old Haruno Sakura started lecturing her teammate, but was quickly distracted by a 'test your strength' sign. The rest of Team 7 watched as she ran off in the opposite direction towards it.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

'_Too late' _the blonde thought.

"Dobe, I'll go with you." The raven-haired boy stated.

Kakashi watched as Naruto's eyes lit up at the Uchiha's statement.

"Sasuke-teme! You will. Really?" Sasuke flinched at the name but nodded his head and smirked

"Yatta!"

Kakashi laughed as he saw Naruto drag Sasuke with him to the Fortune Telling Booth.

"Ma, time to go find my dolphin then!" With a poof, he was gone as well

"Welcome" The clairvoyant greeted with a smile. "Who will be first?" She asked the two ninjas.

Naruto pushed Sasuke. "You first, teme!"

Sasuke sent a half hearted glare to the Kyuubi container but followed the woman inside the tent.

* * *

Five minutes later Sasuke came out with a blank expression and merely shrugged to Naruto as he rushed into the tent.

The woman's words replayed in his head. _'Don't let go of the one precious to you. He feels the same way. Be patient.'_

* * *

Naruto went and sat next to the woman as she smiled at him. "Naruto, the one you love holds the same feelings for you. Now is the time to act."

Naruto stared at the woman as realization hit and his eyes lit up.

"Arigatou!" He rushed out of the tent and came face to face with Sasuke. The raven merely turned and stared back at the blonde. His voice but a whisper.

"Dobe."

Their faces were so close Naruto could feel the raven's warm breath on his lips. He leaned in further until their lips met. Sasuke wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist as the other grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Naruto groaned softly as Sasuke rubbed his groin against the younger male in response. The raven took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Easily dominating the Kyuubi vessel.

'_Surprisingly…he tastes like cinnamon and honey…' _Sasuke thought. At the same time, Naruto was thinking something similar.

'_Sasuke taste like mint and caramel…mmm…'_

They pulled apart after a minute, slightly panting. Lust filled onyx orbs stared into crystal blue ones. His lips were slightly apart, in a silent pout, his eyes half lidded, his mind having not yet returned from cloud nine.

"Sasuke, I-"The raven kissed him again.

"I know, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N: **Kawaii, ne? Short I know, but it's a present. If you want one, then just ask, I'd be happy to write one for you. I wrote this while eating chili flavoured ramen (my favourate kind) xD hope you like it KyuuNaruSaku!! That's my wonderful Muse/BETA for Ameagari! (DeiNaru) Say hi to her, she's awesome –heartheart-

* * *


End file.
